simegenfandomcom-20200215-history
Rimon Farris
Appears in: First Channel, Channel's Destiny Sime – Channel – Male The first channel to discover that he was different from other Simes. Eventually, it was determined that the difference that marked him was the dual selyn transport system. By accident and experimentation, he discovered and developed the earliest channel's Healing techniques. But only at a point of extreme desperation was he able to discover that he could transfer selyn collected from Gens, without Killing them, to renSimes, so the renSime would not be driven to Kill (this month). He died before they learned all about the limits of disjunction. Remember, this Rimon Farris is credited with being the Founder of the House of Zeor, but he was not. The actual House of Zeor was founded by Del Rimon Farris. (Source: Index card file. "Rimon Farris") "Spreads his seed throughout the countryside." Reason he could disjunct after all those years was because his First Kill wasn't a Gen --- also responsible for triggering growth of his secondary system. May 8, 1977 --- Rimon's developing vriamic shifts --- "maybes" --- when he Killed his cousin Zeth, with the boy who talked to him before the Kill, whenever he withdrew from hurting while his body functioned in Killmode --- vriamic leakage: unsatisfactory transfers and short inter-need intervals. Shift at beginning of First Channel ("groggy") when Syrus startles him awake out of a dream. May 13, 1977 --- "What Kadi does for Rimon" (1) Rimon has been traumatized by sime fields, so can't stand that contact. (2) Rimon is traumatized by Gen fields and can't stand that contact. A child can get through his defenses --- he can link to Kadi and let himself respond to her, essentially Companion's emotions. Rimon is sensitive enough to use a child in this way. Rimon's First Transfer --- He experienced an open vriamic Sime~Sime slil flow "before the Killbliss ripped his synapses to shreds." This leaves him with very high sensitivity. (Source: Index card file. First Channel) Physical description of Rimon '''--- Functional disjunct channel. Black eyes and straight black unruly hair, falling on his forehead; mobile, expressive lips; characteristic chin. Very sensitive. In Need often 23 days (his cycle) and getting worse. Never seems to go a full 28-day cycle at first. Four years past changeover at this time --- never had a home-grown Gen for the Kill. Never had a hint of desire and never wanted a woman after his Kills. '''Changeover: Went out with his cousin, Zeth, searching for the new Gen, Yahn --- went into changeover, progressed rapidly --- chased after Zeth who had gone for a Gen after tending Rimon. Unintentionally Killed Zeth --- hadn't meant to, and tried to pull away --- so developed a horror of the Kill. Couldn't touch a Gen. Kadi's love and true sympathy (she was a child) brought him out of it and he was able to tell the story. Suffers from a vibration or oscillation in his fields on Turnover day. Can do an old scouting trick --- deliberately damping his fields.